Love and grief
by WaLaS
Summary: Tory lies to Jason and says she is going to the Cotillion Ball with Ben Blue. After Ben, surprisingly says yes. Things get heated in more ways then one.
1. the question

**A/N first ever writing. Sorry if spelling is bad. criticism is welcome but nothing too nasty.** **This is about Ben And Tory, Favorite a should-be couple. Hope I don't change the character personalities too much, they should be alright though. Based on after seizure. I apologise for any spelling screw ups. Rated K with some language.**

Ben and Tory: A depressing and amazing day to begin it all.

Chapter 1:

Tory's POV

**I love those afternoons after school, those afternoons hanging out with the pack, doing a little practise of flaring, sitting on the beach watching the boys run around annoying each other like real siblings.**

**Those afternoons that seem to come at the exact right time, after a depressing and stressful day.** Tory was thinking about those very stressful events that only afternoons like that could help put at ease, however her mind still went to those stressful moments of the day.

* * *

Flashback:

Tory was walking down the corridor to her locker deep in thought about a kind of algae she had discovered along the shores of loggerhead while diving in full flare. She was thinking about what could have coursed its deep blue colour and whether it would give her a lead on its name when she was forced out of thought by an all to familiar figure coming in her direction. Jason had his usual smile considering it was the first day back to school after the holidays. She thought he was about to pass her when he stopped directly in front of her, to her dismay.

"Hey tory!" he said in to cheerful voice. Last time she had seen Hi she had yelled in his face. She had definitely not expecting nice vibes coming from him. "Hi" she said in a rather annoyed voice that he obviously didn't notice judging by his next words. "So, not to be too forward, but do you have a date to the cotillion ball?" **(A/N I forgot what it was called so that'll have to do. lol. sorry.) **"Er, I'm sorry Jason but I do" This surprised both, what was she doing. It was one thing to yell in his face but another entirely to lie to him too. What if he asked her who it was? What would she do? "Really!? Who is the lucky guy?" he said in a rather forced sounding voice. Shit. Think fast Tory. "Ben Blue" she found herself saying. Why did she say that. Although her mind starting working on that plan in no time and she realised it wasn't all that bad a lie if made in to truth. Jason's smile was cleaned right off at the mention of boat boy. "Is that a loud" he asked with hope in his eyes. Obviously hoping it wasn't. "definitely" Tory said back in a fake cheerful voice. It was true, she remembered reading in the debutant ball guide that your escort didn't have to necessarily a member. Why was she looking through the guide book? Searching for a glimmer of hope that she wouldn't have to attend the ball, especially since then, she hadn't thought to bring one of the boys. "Oh, ok. Bye" were Jason's last words before stalking off in a rather unJason like manner.

* * *

So there she was, sitting on the sand in her uniform with her shoes off, toes in the sand thinking of some miraculous way to convince ben to come with her. She had pictured him in a tux and her imagination was pleasing her quite nicely. Tory may have not said it out loud but she liked Ben more then she may realise and especially more then he realised.

She was still thinking about it while building a small hill on top of her feet with sand when, naturally, Ben Blue himself plopped down next to her, panting from running after Hi. She looked over at Hi and Sheldon to see that Ben had directed their little sand fight at each other, leaving Ben to well, leave.

"Penny for your thoughts, miss?" He said in a cheery, not so Ben like manner. "Just stuff" she said with her head down. 'I can do this, he would say yes, he wouldn't get that mad, even if he is moody Mr Blue' she thought. He looked at her as if to say 'continue'. "You're not going to like it" she said, facing him properly while leaning on her elbow.

"try me" he said and smirked slightly. God, those smirks would kill any girl, even Tory. She lost her train of thought for a moment before remembering she had to talk about something that could dig her own grave.

"It has to do with Jason.." she said, looking in to his eyes. For a flicker of a moment he looked pissed but he went back to looking at her intently. She took that as a sign to continue.

"He came up to me and asked who I was going to the cotillion ball..."I said looking down.

"...And you said?" Ben said, confused at my stop and the look in his eyes, was that anxiety?

"...About that..." I said with a nervous laugh.

Ben, obviously seeing my nervousness said, "What did you say, why did you stop?".

"I, er, I said" I was beginning to sweat.

"Tory, what did you do?" he said in an irritated voice.

"I didn't want to go with him so I said I had a date and he asked who it was and I said you" I said really fast and anxious.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ben screeched, standing up abruptly. Oh no.

"I'm sorry, but you were the first person I could think of!" I said, standing up to face him.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW!?" he yelled again. "...". "What was that?" He replied to my mumble. "Pray you will say yes" I said, letting my face hang. I know he will say no. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but...fine..you owe me BIG time, do I have to wear a tux?" He said this all rather casually which left Tory so in awe. Before she could stop herself she leaped on him for a bear hug yelling "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!". They both toppled on to the sand, Tory on top. Of course, at that exact moment Hi and Shelton came running over laughing until they saw our rather awkward situation. Tory tried to get up but her skirt had got caught on Ben's regulation leather black belt. They both started fiddling with the belt and skirt, trying to get free quickly. They both sat up and Ben eventually left the job to Tory. Once they were free they moved away from each other quickly. There was a moment of awkward silence but finely Hi spoke. "So, you guys must have had _a little_ fun" he said with a nudge to Shelton who joined in. "You could have told us you guys were dating, when did this start?". This coursed both Ben and Tory to look up abruptly. Tory knew she was blushing and she had reason but Ben's obvious reddening confused her a little. "WE ARE NOT" Tory and Ben shouted simultaneously.

"Pfft sure."

"So, Tory, when is this thing?" Ben chose that exact moment to mention the Ball.

"Next week" Tory replied casually, gnoring Hi and Shelton's confused looks.

"I best be off" Ben said, as he stood.

"Same" Tory said also rising.

Her and Ben continued there conversation about there plans for the cotillion until there paths to eachother's house parted. Tory spent that night thinking about what might happen at the cotillion until she finely fell asleep with thoughts of Ben in a tux.


	2. misunderstandings

**A/N Yes I know this chapter was originally the same as the first chapter (I'm new at this so sue me). I'm fixing it. And thanks for the reviews. So I'll just get to the point and write.**

**Hi: I believe, WaLaS, you're forgetting something? Something you forgot before...**

**WaLaS: Right, I do not own the Virals series or its characters... though I wish so desperetly I did... Moving on; TO THE STORY!**

Ben POV **(because I want to show what goes on behind that emotionless face)**

I woke up in a genuinly good mood for once. Why? I don't really know. I thought back to three days ago and groaned. I have to go with Tory to a goddamn ball! It wasn't something I would do often..well...actaully...never. But I wasn't going to sit back and let her go with the Jason fllow...or Shelton or Hi...I guess I didn't want her to go with another guy all together. Plus, with the tripod of skanks there (Love the name Tory thought of..) threatening my Tory's patience and probably going to make her flare and she would need back-up. _Yep. Thats a good reasoning Ben. You tell yourself that. _Shut up brain... _No, did you notice you said 'my Tory'? _No I di- WAIT! WHAT!? _Oh, come one. You obviously like her.. _ NO I DON"T! We're just friends... Besides, she is so stubborn and irritating... and strong and smart an- wait a second.. WHAT!? I didn't just think that!? _Yeah. You did. She is also brilliant and caring and oh-so-sexy... _NO NO NO NO STOP IT! Wait. I'm arguing with myself... *face plam* Tory is now seriously driving me insane.

I look at my clock. 7.30. _Shit. _I got up and was ready within five minutes. Oh yeah. I'm pretty good. I ran out the door without so much as a 'bye' to my dad. Then I remebered he was my ride and slowed down a bit. My dad came out. "You're in a rush, son. May I ask if this has to do with a curtain redheaded Brennen?". He smirk. "No dad. This doesn't have to do with, Tory. She is just a friend, for the hundredth time". "Yep, a friend you're willing to prance around in a tux surrounded by snobby rich kids for a night." He smirked again. I love my dad and he was pretty awesome at times. This wasn't one of those times no matter how right he was. "As friends, dad". "Sure, sure". "Lets just go".

* * *

Tory POV

I was sitting at the docks waiting for Ben and Mr Blue. Shelton and Hi had long ago given up teasing me about my cotillion date with Ben. They realised I would hit them over the back of the head if they so much as mentioned the word cotillion (took them three days of sore heads to give up) and were now talking to eachother about homework. Nerds. I loved it. They were my pack and so we were all nerds. I really loved it.

Ben and Mr Blue finally showed up. We all settled in to the boat. I glanced in the corner of my eye at Ben and was surprised to see him staring at me with...was that affection...no. He was probably thinking about someone else and was just spaced off in my direction. That made me a little annoyed. I don't want him thinking about other girls. Wait, what?

* * *

We got to school and headed our seperete ways. We had most classes together but I had to go to the bathroom and Ben was heading to print stuff off in the library and Hi and Shelton were..well...being Hi and Shelton.

I made my way to the bath room and went in to a stall. When I was about to open the stall door, the tripod came in and they were talking about...shocker...me. I decided to listen to there idiotic conversation because, hey, who doesn't like to listen to people talk about you. "...I can't believe she has the nerve to turn down my Jason" Maddison, typical Maddison. "I mean, I glad because now I get to go with him but, I mean, she is so, like, lucky that he even looks in her general direction and she is so ungrateful. My man is so generous to even breath her air-" She stopped her blabbermouth when I walked out of the stall casually and started washing my hands. She just looked in shock at my sudden appearance. Her followers standing confused. I finished washing and drying my hands and smirked at them through the mirror before walking out casually.

This is a good day...

* * *

Ben POV

I walked out of the library in time to see Jimmy, or whatever, run up to his friends cheerfully. I scowled and started walking through to crowd of meatheads and skanks when I picked up part of his conversation. "-Tory is obviously trying to make me jealous! I can't believe it took my three days to figure it out!" My blood boiled. Idiot. He seriously believed Tory was trying to make him jealous. No. "She so wants me. She doesn't have to try so she has to do is ask and I'll take her precious virginity" His meathead friends snickered **(I know that was a little OOC of Jason but, hey, you never know what guys think)**. I lost it. I turned on him in a flash and tackled him to the ground. I was pretty fast even without the flare. Speaking of wi-

**SNAP**

_Shit._ Oh well. I pinned him down and punched him in the jaw. hard. Before I could react he roled usover but I was stronger by fare and through him off me before standing up. He got up. Idiot. I advanced on him and ppunched him in the ribs. He stumbled, but not as much as I would've liked, before punching me in the mouth. I felt my lip bleed but I didn't feel it over the adrenelin. I punched him in the face again. This time in the nose and he tried to punch me again but I blocked it before punching him again in his meathead face. People had long ago gathered and were chanting 'fight fight fight!'. Clique much. Before I had a chance to hit him again. Tory was in front of me and was holding my arms down. At her touch I calmed down. My eyes probably turning Brown again

**SNUP**

_Damn._ After my eyes came back to normal she glared. Hard. At me before turning to the meathead who was on the ground with a most likely broken nose, bruised jaw and black eye. "Are you alright, Jason?" I heard her say while knealing down next to him. He pulled the whole 'agonising pain' ruitine and clutched his face. Tory helped him up and started to lead him through the now departing crowd. Fine. I see how it is. I'm obviosly not important at all. DOn't mind me. Just defending your honour. I turned on my heal and went to class.

* * *

Tory POV

I lead Jason to the nurse and left him there before heading to class trying to figure out what just happened. _Oh, nothing. Just saw your crush beating up your admirer for god knows what reason. _What? Crush? Well I guess I did like Ben Blue. But what was with that fight?

Ben looked a little piss... Well I can't blame him. I would be mad too if my so called friend helped up the guy you was having a fight with instead of you. But Jason looked worse of the two. Alot worse. And since Ben nearly exposed the Virals I was pretty pissed.

I'll talk to him this afternoon since we didn't have classes together for once.

* * *

I was slightly late to the boat so everyone was on it when I got there. Shelton and Hi were looking at Ben like he was atomic bomb ready to explode and I could see why. He was just sitting the sluped with a glare that would make a lion run for cover , looking oh so handsome with his split l- WAIT! WHAT!? Stop Toyy. No drooling. Especially since that was his only injury considering how bad Jason looked.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the passenger bench. He didn't look at me but his glare deepened..if that was possible. Oh great. He wasn't mad. He was pissed. Even that was an undertatement.

"Look Ben. I know your mad but so am I. You flared in front of a whole lot of people. If your eyes hadn't been so narrow and you hadn't been moving so fast I'm sure you wouldn't have been put in a lab, and not for work experience, I might add! I don't even know what could've made you be so reckless in the first place considering how much you get up me for flaring in public! I mean serious-" I was cut off by Ben suddenly standing up abruptly and turning on me with that glare. I flinched slightly and then again when he started yelling. "OH IT'S MY FAULT IS IT, TORY!? pRECIOUS JACKSON OR WHATEVER WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO BAD THAT WOULD MAKE LITTLE OLD, RECKLESS, ME ACT STUPID! OBVIOUSLY YOU CARE ABOUT HIM WAY MORE THEN YOUR PACK MATE SINCE YOU WALTSED OFF WITH HIM HANGING ON TO YOUR SHOULDER WITH OUT SO MUCH A GLANCE IN MY DIRECTION! CHEERS TORY!"

I was astounded. I, dare I say it, started to cry. Not because he was scaring me, which he was, but because I did feel bad. I never really did think about the fact that Jason would've done something. After all, Ben still had the most trouble flaring so it does take a lot to set him off.

"I'm so-s-sor-" I stammered, trying to, unsuccessfully, hold back tears. Ben softened a little but only a little before turning around and sitting n the other bench next to a dumbfounded Hi and Shelton. He turned so he didn't have to look at any of us and I put my head in hands and sighed. I stopped crying and looked up. Ben was still not looking at me but he did look guilty. I don't get why though. I was at fault here. clearly.

We pulled up at the docks and Ben junped off imediantly. Heading in the direction of the bunker. I got off slowly and dropped my bag on the dock and just stared after him. Hi and Shelton stood on either side of me and put a hand each on my shoulders. I looked at both of them separatly and smiled. I took a deep breath and started towards the bunker. Hi and Shelton didn't follow. Obviously seeing I needed to go alone.

I stood outside the dorry for awhile before finally opening it slowly. Here I go. In to the warzone that is Moody Mr Blue.

* * *

Ben POV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Way to go Blue. Make her cry. Idiot. Tory doesn't even cry easily and yet I managed to scare her to death. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. I heard a noise outside the bunker and waited for Hi or Shelton to march in and throttle me for being so stupid. But instead, Tory walked in. Her cheeks streaked from crying but still dry since she stopped crying a while ago.

I lent up against the wall. "Hey.." she said quietly. "Hey.." I replied. We went in to a awekward silence. Waiting for eachother to start. I went first. "Listen, Tory, I-" she held her hand up ti stop me. What she said next made me nearly fall out of my hamock. Yeah we had a hamock in the buncker now. Pretty sweet. "I'm sorry Ben." She said quietly. I stared at her in shoc and was about to reply when she carried on...rather fast. "Its just that I was shocked to see you in a punch up, with Jason no less, and that you were flaring because you were always the most responsible in the pack and to see you loose control, I mean, you would had to have been pretty pissed considering you usually have the most trouble flaring." Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Tor. Cheers. "And the reason I went to Jason straight away is because you had beat him to a pulp. It scared me a little 'cause you never are that violent." Great, just Great. "I mean not that you scare me 'cause I know you would never hurt me but still..." She stopped to take a breath befor continuing. I just sat there and let it all soke in. I'm happy she knows I would never hurt her because that was true. "I just wanna know what Jason did to make you that angry?" I sighed. I knew this was coming. I stood up and walked over to to her slowly. Then she shocked me yet again by hugging me. Tightly. I yensed slightly and when she tried to pull away, obviously sensing my slight discomfort, I shocked us both and hugged her close to me again. She tucked her had in the crook of my neck and she whispered quietly "Why did you lose control?". I thought about it and desided she didn't need to know what Jason said. It would just make her feel violated. "You really don't want to know but I promise it will never happen again, Tor." I whispered in her ear. My lips accedentally brushed against her ear which caus her to shiver in my arms. I rested my chin on her head and smirked slightly.

"so we cool?" She asked quietly. "yeah, we're cool" I said back, smiling.

This was gonna be a nice week.


End file.
